Kevin Street
Kevin Street is a midfielder who spent eleven months at Rovers between November 2002 and October 2003. He was signed on a free transfer from Northwich Victoria, with whom he had been playing since being released by Crewe Alexandra three months earlier. He made 33 league appearances for Rovers, twelve of which were from the bench, and scored two goals. He also played in one League Cup and one Football League Trophy game without scoring. He made his debut for Rovers in a 2-1 defeat to Rushden & Diamonds on 30 November 2002. He started the game, but was substituted after 83 minutes and replaced by Dave Gilroy. In a 2007 interview with the Express and Star Kevin stated that he was studying towards a degree in theology, and that he intends to enter the priesthood after retiring from football. He said "I love football to bits but know eventually the time will come when I will finally become a priest. I would always like to keep a hand in football though." The full article can be found at http://www.expressandstar.com/2007/02/19/star-wants-to-be-a-priest/ Career Kevin began his footballing career as a youth player with Crewe Alexandra, his home town club, and joined the pro ranks at the side in 1997, when he was 19 years old. He stayed in the first team squad at Crewe for five years, during which time he made 115 league appearances and scored nine goals, as well as having a brief loan spell at Luton Town in 2001. In the summer of 2002 he was released by Crewe and joined Conference side Northwich Victoria, where he had a brief stay before joining Rovers in November that year. In October 2003 Kevin was allowed to leave Rovers on a free transfer to join Shrewsbury Town, then in the Conference, where he spent the next year and a half, making 48 league appearances and scoring three goals. In 2005 he dropped out of the Football League for a third time and joined Stafford Rangers. He remained at Stafford for three years, and had a spell as joint caretaker manager during the 2007-08 season, before joining Altrincham in 2008. A knee ligament injury brought a premature end to his time at Moss Lane after having played only five games early in the 2008-09 season, and in 2009 he was appointed as assistant manager of Northern Premier League side Nantwich Town. Later that season he became joint caretaker manager with Darren Tinson and the pair were given the job permanently in the summer of 2010, but after a poor run of results they were relieved of their duties on 10 March 2011. After a three-month break in his career he was back in football as a player at the end of June 2011 when he re-joined Stafford Rangers, the club he had left three years earlier. He made a huge impact for them, picking up the directors' player of the year award at the end of the season. The following year he moved to Kidsgrove Athletic. Career stats Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:25 November Category:Players born in 1977 Category:Players who joined in 2002 Category:Crewe Alexandra Category:Luton Town Category:Northwich Victoria Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Stafford Rangers Category:Altrincham Category:Nantwich Town Category:Kidsgrove Athletic